My Version of Nevermore
by Rubii-nya-chan99
Summary: Max in the flock is back in an all new fan-made novel of a book that has already come out in stores near you! Fang shows up at Maxes door, beaten down and mutilated by the well known eraser we have all come to know and hate. What will happen next for the flock? Faxness story; Rated T for fighting scenes


CHAPTER 1: MAX' POV

Imagine your heart ripped out, torn to pieces, and then thrown into a fire. Now, take out the ashes and boil them in acid. Now multiply this pain by 10. You still aren't even close to how my heart after we couldn't find my baby girl. Angel, the child I had looked after, cared for, and loved for so many years… was dead. Gone. Hopefully she had found her place in heaven, if that place was even real.

For the last week, I have been in my room. I have about 1000 empty cases of chocolate ice cream thrown onto the floor, and I look like a wreck. My hair had been un-brushed for a vast amount days, and no matter how many times Nudge begged me to let her brush it, I always refused. My eyes were continuously red and puffy. In short, it looked as if a part of me died.

Really, some part of me did.

Today was different however… though I still woke up with a numbing pain in my stomach and heart, I managed to make myself look presentable. _Come on Max… _Great. The Voice was back…_ you can't keep hidden in your room for this long…_

_Yes I can! _I argued_, Angels gone! I can stay here for as long as I like…._

_Max, what is the flock going to think when they see you like this?_

_The Flock?... What in heaven's name do they have to do with this?_

_Their great and fearless leader. All huddled up in her room like a small child. Do you really want them to see you as week?_

This caught me off guard. _ I… I…._

_Your acting spoiled. You have a family to take care of!_

Now, I was quite ticked. _Two of my 'family' members are gone, Mr. I-know-it-all. Bug off…._

_Max. _It sounded annoyed. _GET UP._

After a long… long time of this, I finally got up and made myself look presentable. I might as well go all the way if I'm going to try this out, eh? I brushed my hair and teeth, put on some jeans and shirt and walked out of my room, my eyes slightly less red.

Almost immediately, a smiling blond came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Max! Finally, your awake…."

"Hey, Dylan…" I smiled and pulled out of the hug. Since Fang had left, Dylan had become my person to lean on. No one else would come close to the crying leader, and did I mention Dylan was hopelessly in love with me? Well, apparently he is. He claims he really does… but…. He was programmed to. Nothing can change that.

Dylan grinned childishly at me and pushes my hair out of my face. "You actually normal…" He said quietly.

Unwillingly, I blushed and turned around. "Yeah yeah… sure…." I mumbled.

I continued my day, getting up and walking around. I made some pancakes, (that actually turned out quite well…. Iggy of course helped me,) then turned on the T.V. and started to watch 'Dora the Explorer' because I was too lazy to grab the remote and change channels.

Eventually, Dylan came down and sat beside me. He smiled again at me, looking lovingly at me. "We've missed you out here Max…" He paused before adding, "I'VE missed you…"

I could already see where this was going. "Dylan…. I…."

"Max," he cut me off and stared at me with those eyes of his, "Max, do you love me?"

This caught me REALLY off guard. Of course, Dylan had told me numerous times before that he was in love with me and wanted to be with me, all that crap… but he had never really asked me my opinion on him. "Dylan… I-I…."

I didn't know how to answer him. Maybe because I didn't know how to answer, myself… Yes, I had thought about Dylan and the role he could play in my life…

But there was only one person I could love… But that person… he was…..

"I see…." Dylan laughed after a few moments of awkward silence, "You still love Fang, don't you? Even though he's put you through so much crap, and made you cry so many times… he still has your heart…."

Even though I wouldn't say it aloud, I knew he was right… "Dylan…" I tried to find the words to say to him, but I couldn't think of anything that would work in this situation.

I was rudely cut off, again, by an extremely loud pounding on the door. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing, their eyes glued to the door.

Our house was hidden in the woods, far away from the highway or anything with people. No one could find us unless they were looking for us… on purpose

The door was suddenly kicked down, only to reveal a tall, muscular boy with hair all over his… muzzle. Ari!

I was too surprised to speak. My brother…. Half-brother, if you want to get right down to it, back. Again. From the dead.

I should have expected this.

My everyone's eyes were glued to the wolf boy in the door…. Until Ari brought something out from behind his back.

I heard Nudge whimper in the back as a dark, black winged boy was revealed. He was limp in Ari's arms, and his wings were bent at an awkward angle. Fresh blood tricked down his forehead, and I almost thought he was dead until I saw his stomach move. My blood ran cold.

Ari's mouth turned up in a menacing smile and his canine teeth were exposed, glinting in the sunlight. "This your boyfriend?..."

* * *

**So, how'd ya like? *winks* Kinda cool, right?**

**Heh, thought not. I don't like it much, anyways. Well, R&R, leave me some idea's!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Arigato,**

**Rubii-nya-chan99**


End file.
